A Queen's Plan
by brewer235
Summary: Because every good Queen has to have one. (Sequel to "A Queen's Lesson")


**(Hello Readers! Another story I bring for you! This time one that actually has been requested quite a bit! Now first off i just wanted to clear up in case anyone was wondering, this story is kinda an AU, so different things obviously happen and certain characters like Globgore aren't really present just for stories sake, not really gonna go too deep into them but like I said just in case some people where confused and wondering about some stuff, just roll with it lol. And yes, there is more to come for this little tale so look forward to more, it took me a bit of thinking to decide if Meteora would be the "Dominating" type or the more "Dominated" type but I think I did a good job, lets all be honest she totally had the hots for Marco in the show lol. Anyway if you enjoy this chapter feel free to let me know by dropping a review or PM letting me know, and I hope you look forward to what's to come and as always ENJOY!)**

Eclipsa sat humming in her room as she tuned her guitar, the past couple of weeks had been quite the ordeal, first with how sexually involved she has been with Star and Marco seeing as how they were engaged now it has been quite the family bonding experience sharing nights together. Then having found her daughter and after some...difficulties, Meteora was finally home, living at the castle with her. Though she couldn't lie to herself that things for Meteora have been...difficult for her to adjust too. her thoughts were broken as a knock on her door echoed through the room.

"Eclipsa? Can we come in?" She heard a familiar voice as she smiled. "Of course sweetie." A moment later Star and Marco came through the door, both with concerned looks on their faces. "Eclipsa...can we talk about Meteora?" Star said as they walked up to her. "Oh dear...what is it this time..?" Marco scratched his arm before pulling out a box of headless dolls, all with similar beauty marks like his on the broken off heads. "Meteora keeps leaving these under my pillow...im starting to get a bit concerned..." Eclipsa sighed. "I'm sorry Marco...I know she has gotten a lot of her youth back...but it seems she still harbors quite a bit resentment for you now, overthrowing her from her school and making her live out of a car."

Marco sighed as Star cleared her throat. "Isn't there anything you can do? I mean Marco's starting to get paranoid and hear things at night and it's keeping us both up, and him down." She muttered softly to herself as Marco's face turned red. "Star..." Eclipsa couldn't hold back her giggle as she set aside her guitar. " Don't worry dear, I think I have a "Plan" in mind. I'll go by her room tonight and talk with her, like it or not we're all here together now as a family, and she needs to be able to let the past rest so she can have a bright and happy future." Star smiled giving Eclispa a soft hug. "Thanks, Eclipsa." She smiled "Don't mention it, dearies, now run along, I'm sure Moon has some important tasks that she needs you both doing." Star grabbed Marco's hand leading him out of the room, once the door was shut Eclipsa let out a stressed sigh. "I swear...I'm going to have a bit of work ahead to win over Meteora.."

**Later that night.**

Eclipsa walked down the halls of the castle towards Meteora's room in her pajamas and slippers. Making sure not to disturb any of the others as she walked by Star's room, hearing her and Marco engaging in some "Knightly" Activites as she giggled to herself. Once she finally made her way to Meteora's room she stopped hearing her daughters voice through the door. "Sweetie.." She said softly before peeking through the keyhole of the door. Her eyes widened as she saw inside her daughter sitting nude on her bed, between her legs a small doll as she fondled one of her breasts. She was rubbing the dolls head against her womanhood and moaning out as she fondled herself and moved the doll quicker and harder against herself.

"Almost..almost..there.." Meteora moaned out moments before the dolls head popped off rolling onto the floor, causing her to cry out in frustration and throw the body of the doll across the room. "Damn it! Stupid doll, Stupid turdina! Stupid Marco!" She roared with frustration before standing up from the bed and stomping around her room. "Why is this happening to me! These stupid feelings! This stupid burning in my chest and whole body EVERY time I look at that stupid Marco! He put me through so much torment I just..I just...Ughh!" She walked over too her nightstand pulling out her long fang earrings before slipping on her nightgown. "I'll just have to throw that dolls corpse under his pillow, stupid loser never hears me come into his room.

Things all made sense for Eclipsa now, in truth she felt a little stupid she never put two and two together before. Meteora never had a proper childhood or adolescence for that matter. She never had the joys of falling in love with a suitor, or learning and exploring her sexuality. Combined with her long history with Marco, not to mention the fact he was quite the attractive specimen of a man, giving he was sleeping with Moon, Star and herself it only made sense that Meteora would find him attractive. Of course not knowing what those feelings were, Eclipsa felt horrible that her daughter was so sexually frustrated and confused. Eclipsa stood to her feet before knocking on her door.

"Meteora, sweetheart, may I come in?" She inquired before hearing her daughter replied. "Yeah, mom..." Eclipsa walked into the room noticing her kick something under the bed. "What do you want Mom? Did you come here to complain about Marco again?" Eclipsa chuckled "Oh well...you know...a little." She walked over and sat down beside her on her bed. "Look Meteora, I understand now how you feel about Marco." Meteora looked at her mother with surprise. "What..do you mean..?" Eclipsa giggled "It's nothing, just I understand you have a long and in some regards not so great history with him, but we are together now, and all of that is in the past. I want us both to be able to move forward and live as the happy family that we never got too Especially with your father gone. And I think I know just the thing I need to do to make that happen." Eclispa leaned over kissing her daughter on the cheek before standing up. "Just please refrain from leaving your used dolls under Marco's bed for tonight, and I want you to meet me in my bedroom tomorrow night so we can put all this behind us understood?"

Meteora rolled her eyes "Whatever.." Eclispa smiled before walking out the room and closing the door before making her way down the hall back towards Star's room. She knocked on Star's door waiting a moment as no doubt Star was rushing to throw on some clothes. Star opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Eclipsa standing there. "Oh, Eclipsa! It's just you. Did you want to join us for tonight? Marco's still got plenty of energy.." Eclipsa blushed and chuckled waving her off. "Oh no dear, you two have fun tonight. I just had a teensy favor to ask from you. "Star smiled closing the door behind her real quick and stepping into the hall. "Of course, what can I do?" Eclispa smiled "Well first I would like you to get in touch with your friend Janna for me, I need to speak with her a spell tomorrow, and I also need to borrow Marco for tomorrow night. I think I have figured out a way to get Meteora on good terms with him but she might just need a little...persuading, so I'm hoping I can mediate things between the two of them." Star smiled "Of course, of course, anything to help clear the air between them. Marco has been a bit on eggshells lately since..you know, she kinda sucked his soul out before." Eclipsa and Star shared a laugh before Marco's voice came through the door. "Star!? Are you coming back? Is Meteora out there..." Star smiled "Coming!" Eclispa smiled at Star before she quickly disappeared back into her room leaving Eclipsa to walk back to her quarters for the night.

**The next day.**

After a long talk with Janna Eclipsa was ready to put her plan into motion, As Eclipsa combed through her hair she heard a knock on her door. "Eclipsa? Did you need me?" She heard Marco call through the door as she got up walking over to open it for him. "Marco! I'm so glad you made it." She pulled Marco in before kissing him on the lips. "I need your help with a little something." Marco looked around the room seeing nothing out of the ordinary "Umm...what is it you need." Eclipsa giggled. "Oh sorry deary I forgot, Chicken Butt." And with that Marco was passed out on the floor as she looked amazed. "Wow, ill have to admit, Janna knows a thing or two." Eclipsa wasted no time removing Marco's clothing and moving him onto the bed, wrapping his eyes in a blindfold and tieing his hands to the bedpost.

"There..perfect" Eclipsa thought to herself before looking down and seeing Marco's cock "Well, a little nibble wouldn't hurt.." She smiled taking his cock and giving it a couple of playful strokes before planting her lips on his tip, slowly swallowing the length of his cock into her mouth. In one swift oral motion, Marco's cock was standing firm and ready for more. "I wonder if Star knows Janna uses this trick." She mumbled to herself before hearing another knock on her door. "Oh right on time!" Eclipsa rushed over to the door opening it to see Meteora in her nightgown. "Well..here I am..what do you want.." Eclispa quickly pulled Meteora in before covering her eyes with her hands.

"Ohh I have quite the surprise for you!" She leads Meteora over to the bed before uncovering her eyes. "Suprise!" Meteora's face turned dark red at the sight of Marco naked on the bed. "M..Mother!" She gasped as Eclipsa climbed onto the bed. "I thought this would be a great way for you to get out any frustrations you have with Marco so you and he can get along." She smiled patting Marco on the cheek. "What have you done to him?" Meteora trembled as she giggled. "Oh, it's just a little something one of his friends taught me." We don't have to worry about him putting up much a fight, not that he could with my charm and skill." Meteora was completely at a loss of words and even more, her whole body was burning with a feeling she had never experienced before, seeing Marco tied up and laid naked on her mother's bed. Meteora couldn't help but squeeze her legs together, her heart felt like it was ready to explode out of her chest. "M..Mother this...is..not..right." She panted softly as Eclipsa moved down to Marco's waiting stiff cock. "Dear he quite enjoys it himself, Janna assured me he can feel every bit of this, it will be like he had a dream when he wakes."

Eclipsa pressed her lips against Marco's throbbing shaft making him moan out softly as Meteora ears perked, the sounds of his moans sending shivers through her body. "Wh..what did you just do!?" She stuttered as Eclipsa giggled, oh nothing special, yet. You know I can get him to do much more than just that if you wanted I could show you? It's all right if you're a bit curious after all." Meteora gulped moving onto the bed and next to her mother. "Maybe...ill just..see what you're planning... I mean I did come all this way..." Eclipsa smiled before slowly pressing her lips to Marco's tip, taking his shaft slowly into her mouth inch by inch as her tongue caressed along the bottom of Marco's cock. Marco moaned out, bucking his hip's as Eclipsa gently cupped his ball's gently fondling them in her free hand. Meteora couldn't take her eyes off her mothers work, her own body beginning to fill with a familiar and frustrating heat she had felt before as her womanhood began top dip with excitement.

After enjoying the taste of Marco's cock eclipsa looked over, seeing Meteora practically drooling with eagerness to have a taste of Marco's cock. She slowly pulled back giving off a small pop as Marco's cock was released from her lips. "Would you like to try? It's much more enjoyable than a snooker bar I assure you." Meteora blushed squeezing her thighs together as she squirmed in place. "I..im, not so sure.." Eclipsa moved over, softly nudging her downward towards Marco's waiting cock. "It's all right like I said, this is all one big dream for him, he is at your complete mercy." She whispered in her ear as the word mercy echoed through her mind. Meteora gulped reaching her hand out and gently running it along with Marco's cock, coaxing a small moan from his mouth making her mentally squeal with delight. "He enjoys this.." She whispered to herself as she began stroking his cock more vigorously, taking note at all of Marco's reactions to her different speeds and styles as she switched from stroking to slowly running her finger up his cock. "Why don't you give it a taste? It's quite the experience feeling a man's body melt in your mouth." Meteora looked at the tip of Marco's cock before slowly moving forward, pressing her lips softly against her tip, feeling his cock respond as it throbbed in response.

Eclipsa's hands slowly moved up Meteora's back and to the back of her head as she whispered in her ear. "That's it, just take it in nice and slow, like one big goblin dog." She slowly pressed Meteora onto Marco's cock as she took more and more of his member into her throat before soon all of Marco's throbbing cock was sheathed in her hot throat. "Mmm just like her mother." Eclipsa thought to herself as Marco moaned out. Meteora could only take so much as she pulled back, letting out a gasp for air as Marco's cock freed her airways. "Oh sorry dear, remember to breath through your nose, it helps." Meteora moved back to Marco's cock, having had a taste she wanted more, looking up at his helpless face as he moaned and twitched as she worked over his cock. Soon though she felt his cock begin to throb harder and harder as her eyes widened, feeling Marco begin to buck his hips before eclipsa quickly grabbed the base of his cock, giving it a hard kiss as her purple lipstick stained the side of it. "Can't have him finishing just yet." She giggled as Marco groaned, his body trying to release but finding a magical force preventing it. "What was that?" Meteora looked at her mother as she smiled. "Oh just a little something of mine, after all, you haven't given him permission to finish yet, have you? It's proper a gentleman take care of a woman's needs before his."

Meteora couldn't help but gin taking hold of Marco's cock as she gave it a few hard pumps. "I see, figures he would try and finish before I have had my fun..stupid turnina.." Marco squirmed at her touch as Meteora went back to enjoying his cock with her mouth, her tongue exploring every inch of it as she savored the taste of his precum in her mouth. Eclipsa couldn't help but enjoy seeing her daughter explore her sexuality, yet also felt a little left out as she moved behind her daughter. Meteora's eyes widened as she felt her mother's fingers dive into her womanhood, pulling off of Marco's cock before looking back in surprise. "Mother!?" Eclispa gave her a warm smile as she ran her hand across Meteora's cheek before pulling her into a kiss. "It's all right deary, just relax and let me guide you through this." She whispered before giving her ear a soft nibble, making Meteora moan out as her hand continued to delve into her dripping depths. Eclipsa's other hand roamed across her daughter's skin, sliding under her nightgown before slowly slipping it off of her as she cupped and massaged her tender budding breast, feeling the smoothness of her skin along with the softness of the patches of fur coating her in spots.

Meteora, relaxed into her mother's embrace, moaning as she rode the waves of pleasure from her mother's touch. Eclipsa scooted the two of them forward, letting Meteora's soaked womanhood rock against Marco's throbbing cock, her juices quickly soaking his cock as she began to rock against him. "Mmmmm fuck, mother its...so...hot.." Eclipsa kissed along Meteora's neck before coming up to her ear. "Then I have just the thing to put your fire out." She then helped position Meteora over Marco's cock, guiding her ontop of Marco as she panted, feeling his tip rub against her swollen and waiting folds. "W...will it..fit.." She panted as her mother smiled. "Yes, but I'm sure it will feel a little...uncomfortable at first though, being your first time. Just take things slowly and let your body adjust, ill be right here with you." Eclipsa softly took her daughter's hand, feeling an immense sense of bonding as she guided her daughter through her path to womanhood. Slowly Meteora began to lower herself, feeling Marco part her folds as his cock slowly disappeared into her womanhood.

Soon his cock was met with a bit of resistance as she felt a soft sting course through her. Just then she felt her mothers hand caress her rear as she moved up to her. "Deep breath sweetie." She whispered as Meteora filled her lungs before feeling her mother press her ass down, the rest of Marco's cock sliding into her pussy as his tip breached the entrance of her womb. A sharp pain coursed through Meteora's body as she gasped, her body trembling as tears filled the corners of her eyes. "It..stings!" She muttered through clenched teeth as Eclipsa moved to kiss her tears away before kissing down her neck and moving to her breasts, trying her best to drown out her pain with what pleasure she could all the while Marco moaned out, his cock throbbing inside her hot depths.

After a couple of minutes of tender kissing and caressing the pain began to subside as Meteora moaned out. "I think...I'm ready..to move.." she moaned as she reached her hands forward, pressing them against Marco's chest as she lifted her hips, letting all of Marco's cock slide from her dripping folds before slamming herself back down. As his cock slammed against her womb something in Meteora snapped, her eye's widening as a long building feeling with en her was set free, a hunger unsated for hundreds of years was awoken as she let out a gasp. Eclipsa looked in awe as her daughter's body began to change, her skin turning more purple like her fathers as her hands turned to claw's tightly gripping against Marco's chest as she began to pant heavily. "Meteora?" Eclipsa reached for her daughter's cheek before she looked up at her with a hunger she easily recognized. "Ohh," Eclispa said with a smile as she scooted herself over Marco's face, lowering her womanhood as she let Marco's tongue do its work for her. "Take him Meteora, make him beg for his release just like you have wanted." Eclipsa moaned letting her hands massage her and fondled her breasts as she sat back and watched as her daughter began to mercilessly assault Marco's cock.

All of Meteora's restraint and control was gone, the sounds of the bed thumping against the floor as she slammed herself down on Marco's cock filled the room. Eclispa could feel Marco moaning helplessly into her womanhood as his tongue slurped up her nectar. "Mmmm so..skilled..with your tongue deary!" Eclipsa moaned as she began to rock her hips. "More! Harder, fuck me harder!" Meteora moaned out as she pounded herself against his thick pole. Eclipsa didn't want to miss out on some of her daughter's unrestrained love as she leaned forward, pulling Meteora into a kiss as her long tongue explored her mother's mouth and her hands gripped and kneaded Eclipsa's breasts. "Mmm yes dear, ride the waves of pleasure and love with me." Eclipsa moaned as she moved forward, pushing Meteroa back as Eclipsa began to work her tongue on Meteora's clit as she bounced herself up and down on Marco's throbbing cock.

"Fuck! Mother! That feels amazing! My whole body...on fire!" Meteora moaned. As she continued to bounce up and down onto Marco's cock they both heard a sound as the legs of the bed gave out, dropping onto the floor with a loud thud as Marco's cock slammed up deep into Meteora's womb, making her moan out as her body clenched around Marco's cock, her juices squirting onto Eclipsa's face before she pulled away, seeing her daughter squirt all over Marco's chest. "My goodness..a squirter like her mother." Eclipsa giggled licking her daughter nectar from her face as Meteora panted and moaned. "Its..not...enough...my body..still...burns.." She panted as eclipsa giggled getting up from Marco's face as he groaned. "Well I think I know what your needing dear, beside's it's probably best we did not go too hard your first ride, there will be plenty later."

She smiled and moved over behind her daughter, letting her rest in her arms as she reached down, wiping the lipstick smear from Marco's cock. "Get ready dear, he's going to fill you to the brim." She kissed her daughter deeply before sliding her down hard onto Marco's cock. Meteora's eyes rolled back, she could feel his cock throb as the floodgates were removed letting thick ropes of his pent up seed burst into her fertile chamber. Throb after throb Marco moaned as he filled her, both of them gasping in ecstasy as Eclipsa gently embraced Meteroa, running her hand along her stomach as she could feel Marco's cock fill her womb more and more, swelling her belly slightly with the volume of seed her was releasing. Meteora's tail softly coiled around Eclipsa's neck as she rode the tsunami of pleasure, her whole world drowning out as years and years of sexual frustration and neglect were washed away with every spurt of Marco's seed.

Once Marco and Meteora came down from their orgasms she collapsed onto his chest, Marco's cock resting deep inside her as she nuzzled against his chest, planting a kiss along his neck as she muttered how much she hates him with a smile. Eclipsa giggled climbing up and untieing Marco's restraints as she slowly pulled Marco's cock from her daughter, taking it into her mouth as she cleaned off the mix of both there cum before swallowing it down. "there, all clean and proper." She giggled before grabbing the covers. She rolled Meteora off of Marco before pulling them both close to her, letting them rest against her breasts as they both happily nuzzled up to her soft mounds in exhaustion as Eclipsa pulled the covers over them all. "Goodnight sweetie." She said kissing Meteora. "You did wonderful Marco dear." She whispered kissing Marco on the cheek before putting out the lamp by the bed, drifting off to sleep herself with the two in her arms.

**The Following Day**

Eclipsa hummed as she sat in the garden, happily tossing birdseed about as she enjoyed the lovely day. "Eclipsa!" A cheerful voice called out as Star ran into the garden with a smile. "Hello dear." Eclipsa smiled giving her a wave. "I'm so glad I found you! I don't know what you did last night but Meteora is talking with Marco!" Eclipsa smiled. "I'm so glad to hear dear." Star smiled sitting down next to her. "I still get a strange feeling she wants to choke him, but at least the two of them are socializing in some regards." Eclipsa giggled. "Well dear, I think she just needed a little..."Persuading" and a mother to help her understand how she was feeling." Star giggled before looking around, making sure nobody saw as she scooted into Eclipsa's lap, pulling her into a deep kiss as her hand caressed her breast gently. "You know..me AND Marco would love if you came by tonight so we could show you our "appreciation." She teased as Eclipsa smiled, blushing softly.

"I would be honored dear, I'm so glad we can put this tension behind us. Though if I may, I have just a small request." Eclipsa smiled as Star grinned. "Of course! We're family after all." Eclipsa smiled "Thank you, dear, if it's not too much trouble, it would be great if you would let Meteora join us for our more.."Personal" Nights together." Star blushed softly rubbing her shoulder. "I mean...I don't mind personally... I just don't see HER being too into that.." Eclipsa laughed giving Star a kiss. "Oh don't worry dear, you might be quite surprised how much love she has to give, just give her a chance, after all, you know all she has been through her whole life, she just has trouble expressing how she feels." Star sighed before scooting off Eclipsa's lap. "Your right, and if you're there I'm sure things will be fine, I won't lie, even after destroying a chunk of the town and forest I still find her to be pretty cute... it's probably the tail." Eclipsa giggled. "She certainly has her fathers cute tail." They both shared a laughed before Star jumped to her feet. "All right then, ill go talk to Marco about it, well plan on tomorrow night to have you both over then." Star kissed Eclipsa's cheek before skipping off, leaving Eclipsa to continue feeding the birds. "Look's like our little family harem is getting a little bigger." She giggled satisfied at the results of her plan.


End file.
